


My Blood, Sweat, and Tears-a BTS Diabolic Lovers AU-

by SquishySama



Category: BTS Diabolic Lovers
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, Reader Insert, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquishySama/pseuds/SquishySama
Summary: Upon arriving at the luxurious, gothic like mansion I realize that this was my new home. One of these seven stunning man would be husband. And that I was walking right into my death.
Relationships: Hoseok x Reader, Jimin x Reader, Jin x Reader - Relationship, Jungkook x Reader, Namjoon x Reader - Relationship, Taehyung x Reader, Yoongi x Reader
Kudos: 24





	1. New Home

**Author's Note:**

> Jimin as Ayato  
> RM as Reiji  
> Suga as Shu  
> Jin as Laito  
> Jhope and V as Kanato  
> Jungkook as Subaru  
> Diabolic Lovers and BTS are not owned by me (I wish though) all rights go to original creators and BIGHIT.  
> Based off the anime Diabolic Lovers  
> Some things maybe altered

'This was going to be my now home?' I thought as I gazed at the gothic styled home from afar, we were slowly, yet surely approaching. Just the thought of staying her sent me chills up my spine, although I don't mind staying at a luxurious residence, I just didn't feel right about this place. Nonetheless my unsettling feeling was slowly being replaced by the feeling of being wanted, it's sort of giving off a welcoming atmosphere, it's comforting. Despite its friendly aura, the nagging feeling is still present. To some people this emotion is bothersome, but to me, I've almost gotten used to it, it's probably because I've had it for so long. Ever since I started packing for this journey, it's been there, following me, like a shadow. The driver seemed to feel the same way, there was a grim expression etched on his old face. Perhaps it was the road that was bothering him, it certainly looked unfamiliar and tedious with all the turns and paths taken. But, just like the house, it was comforting. There were a few ponds, that slowly became lakes as the hours passed, they were actually clean, unlike in the city, and gleaming from the sun's golden rays, the grass was a bright shade of green, there were little mountains and hills, it was enough to lull me sleep. But then again I couldn't, my anxiety was attacking.  
The reason why I am having such uncertainty is because I've never been here, obviously. But when we humans feel uncertain about something it's human instinct to leave it be, so why am I not leaving well because I'm living here in this elegant mansion, with designs that can be seen miles away that can make anyone jealous, while unknowingly causing one suspicion. My father enrolled me in a new school to help me advance along with my studies, but I don't see the point of all of this when my grades are overall good, if not great. 'One cannot learn enough' was his excuse. And since we live so far from the school my father said that it'd be best to get me a place to stay, hence the need for my sudden move.  
My thoughts were interrupted when the unknown driver spoke "We're here, miss." We finally arrived at the cliff where my new home was. I quickly got my luggage and thanked him. He left in the blink of an eye.

It, the house, was just as enchanting as it was from a far. Its tall, haunting, oxidized gates were shining in the slowly setting sun. I creaked them opened, and slid myself between the gates, the already disappearing sun was fully covered by clouds alluding to sudden rain fall, which didn't spare me a shrivel mercy as heavy drops fell. I ran to the towering wooden doors with a clash of thunder following. I knock twice on the rusty lion door knocker creating a sound that could perhaps even be heard beyond the edge of the cliff. "Excuse me" I let out squeakily. No reply. I reached my hand out to one of the door knob in hopes of finding a way to enter. But before I could touch it, the door, suddenly opened adding a squeak to my audible gasp in spite of my fright. 

I let myself in, dragging my luggage with me, the red carpet was plush against my covered feet, huge pillars spaced out on each of my sides "Hello" I closed door as I spoke "Is anyone home?" My voice was accompanied by the light sound of rain from the outside, pitter-pattering on the fogged up windows."This is unusual. Maybe no one told them I was coming today" I reassure myself, 'them' being the other inhabitants of this home. I was able to finally get a view of the interior when the lights mysteriously turned on, the red carpet was inviting me to go up the stairs and take one of two stair it was leading, but I stood where I was still taking in the beauty of my new home in the center of the wide, lavish corridor was a humongous crystal glass chandelier lightening most of the spacious area, swaying from side to side, as a result of the heavy drops of rain. I had now gotten a better look at the large, marble pillars that connected from the ceiling to the floor, which looked like to be waxed, swept, and washed every day. I instantly felt so intimidated, yet impressed, but my fear conquered all those emotions. I kept my eyes on the chandelier, walking till I was right under it with my luggage in hand."Is anyone home?" I projected my voice leaving behind an echo as the thunder boomed along with me. I signed and began to look around. Until something caught my eye, in a room attached to the wide space I was currently in, was... a boy!


	2. The Boy

Until something caught my eye in a room attached to the wide space I was currently in was... a boy! I let out a breathe and began walking towards him. My shoes, although they weren't heels, made echos across the floor. The closer I got the slower my walking got. 'Perhaps he was asleep' I thought. His position certainly made it look like that.

The boy was currently wearing a dark red blazer with the buttons undone, which showed off his white button down that had three unbuttoned buttons, his collar slightly undone just like his blue and white striped tie. One hand was resting next to his side and the other on his flat stomach. His head was slightly tilted and resting on a plush purple pillow. His eyes were fully closed, displaying his long, dark eyelashes, his plump lips were parted only a little. As was his silver hair, one side had more hair than the other but it was also somewhat ruffled which made him look so beautiful, and serene. He was also wearing long black pants and white shoes, which I personally thought was strange because he was laying on such an expensive couch. In fact this whole house looks expensive, it looks like it's worth a lot more than the cost to enroll and tuition for me and the other inhabitants combined.

His pale skin suddenly glistened, even more, when a flash of lightning hit. I realize what my intendant was before I was caught up in his beauty "Um... Excuse me." I touched his hand that lied on his stomach, upon touch I immediately pulled my hand away due to how cold it was. "You're cold, are you okay?" I spoke a little too loudly. But this was an emergency, if the man was cold then he could not be asleep, he could be dead. With that thought I instantly kneeled down, my knees touching the frigid marble floor, one of my hands on his stomach and the other on his shoulder, while my head was on his chest to check for a pulse. I stayed in that position for some time. But there was nothing. "He doesn't have a pulse!" I gasped. "I should call an ambulance!" I thought out loud. I quickly pulled out my phone from the pocket of my shorts.

As I was dialing, a small pale hand reached out and grabbed my phone out of my shaking hands. I turned to the handsome boy I once thought was dead. Only to find him sitting up "Damn you're noisy." He mumbled out his voice raspy. He then glared at you and spoke with spite in his voice "This isn't even your house, so do mind keeping it down?" "Y-You're alive?" "Why wouldn't I be, seriously, what do you think I am?" He spoke his voice still raspy. 

"But, your heart, it wasn't beating at all." I said with confusion evident in my voice as I stood up, but failed because the boy grabbing my wrist and forcible pulled me towards him. Our noses were merely an inch apart." Wh-What are you doing?" I stuttered once again. "What am I doing? Well I think you know exactly what I'm doing." Confidence was rang in his voice. He slowly brought his mouth closer to my neck, the small hand that was once gripping one of my wrists, now has a hold on both of my wrists, his other hand was cradling the back of my head. I was so paralyzed with fear I couldn't move, I couldn't breathe, all I could make sense of was his warm breathe on my neck. 

Suddenly another male voice, with more confidence boomed "Jimin, what's with all the commotion down here?" The boy now identified as Jimin pulled away from my neck a couple of inches and mumbled "Damn it, it's Namjoon."


	3. "Damnit, it's Namjoon"

"Jimin, what's with all the commotion down here?" The boy now identified as Jimin pulled away a couple of inches and mumbled "Damn it, it's Namjoom." My eyes peered over to where the voice resonated, there was a tall man with light brown hair parted as well, he was wearing the same uniform as Jimin, neatly. 

He spoke once again with a strong voice "Need I remind you this is our entrance hall?" His arms were crossed and his face showed disappointment and something else I couldn't identify. His features consisted of thin rimed glasses, and an oval shaped face to go with was his lightly tanned skin. He was just as handsome as Jimin. "We use this area exclusively to receive our guests, I must ask you to take your activities to your private room." He said in a calm manner as if it was normal to have a guest underneath one of their roommates. 

"Huh?" Jimin exclaimed in a confused tone as he let me go "Well whatever." He scoffed "You're such a buzz-kill." He mumbled loudly enough for the tall man, I assume is Namjoon, to hear. Immediately after he let me go I ran to him, he seemed like a person who I could trust in this situation, even though I met him just now. "Please help me!" I frantically spoke. But stopped pleading further when he turned his gaze towards me, I got instantly got embarrassed. 

I conjured up my next statement and declared it with little to no assertiveness "Please, help me." I almost mumbled under his intense stare, although giving me his undivided attention, it wasn't helping. "And who might you be?" He asked with a less demanding voice compared to the one he used for Jimin. "I'm (Y/N) Bang, my father told me I was supposed to live here. But I don't know why." My voice kept on fading away each second, I was still shaken up by the previous events and with his watch on me it just made me weaker by the second. "Why wasn't I informed about this?" His voice boomed once more. Namjoon's stare went from me to Jimin. Thank God. 

"Jimin, explain this to me at once." His face contorted into that of a confused and angry one. He had sat in a position where one of his legs was folded under the other and the one on top of it was spread out across he couch. "How would I know anything about it. This is news to me too." He spoke with sass. His gaze now went from Namjoon to me. God Why. "You never told me you were moving in with us Pancake..."Jimin's demeanor changed from angry to sass to playfulness. I immediately defended myself "That's because you attacked my out of no where..." my voice was getting higher due to my angry, but stopped when what he said processed into my mind. 

My thought process was interrupted when Jimin sassily turned his head away and clicked his tongue. " Wait a minute you called me pancake, were you talking about me?" " Of course, you idiot, who else would I be talking to?" He asked sarcastically. I was hoping that his playful side would come out because it was certainly less annoying than this side.   
My thoughts were once again interrupted when Namjoon spoke "This really is strange," I turn my head towards him. "I don't understand why I wasn't informed about this." He brought a gloved hand to his lips "Excuse me can I ask—" "I don't think it's a good idea to talk about this here." He cut me off with his authority-filled voice. He turned around and began walking "Come, follow me, see that her luggage is taken care of." He said plainly. For a second I thought he was talking to Jimin, and I was expecting one of his rude remarks, but when I turned around I found him in the same position just looking down. There was another man, older than both of them that grabbed my luggage and bowed before me as he faded off into the darkness.

When I turn back to Jimin I see that his dark eyes are looking directly at me. I acted like I didn't notice and walked away, following Namjoon like a puppy.


	4. The Others

We sat there embracing the silence, like warm blankets on a cold night. The cold being Jimin's dead stare directed towards me. I was sitting on plush, blue sofa with intricate designs, Jimin was sitting across from me on a loveseat with the same design. Namjoon was standing in the middle of the room, facing both of us. I got nervous under their gazes and started following the patterns that are embedded within the sofa with my finger and eyes, my intensiveness was interrupted by Namjoon speaking. "Now, for the sake of formality, let's begin, tell us about yourself and how you came to enter this house." I looked up and began "Um... right, I-" 

Once again, I was interrupted by a chuckle it, I followed it with my eyes to the top of the stairs. And just as expected there was a handsome, tall boy with light pink hair and the same uniform as the others. He was leaning against the stair railing, smirking flirtatiously. " Well, what do we have here, could it be a cute, little human girl has found their way into our lovely home." His voice was soft and teasing. He was eyeballing me up and down. 

I suddenly felt a cold, wet tongue against my cheek. After it left I grabbed my cheek and moaned in disgust. "My, my you're sweeter than you look." The same flirty voice stated, I turned around to find the same pink haired boy smirking at me. "Please, let me have a lick too." Stated another, deep voice. I felt another cold tongue against me again. I covered my cheek again and moaned in disgust and wrapped my hands over my head to prevent anyone licking me in the process I heard the same voice say "You're right, she does taste sweet." 

Namjoon's voice came in with authority "Stop that you two, it's highly inappropriate to treat a guest that way, even if she is sweet." I heard him mumble that last part under his breathe. I looked up slightly, just as the pink haired one spoke again "But why, it's only natural to taste something that looks, and smells so sweet, Taehyung agrees with me right?" The other boy, according to him, Taehyung replies almost immediately "Yes, I do." 

Namjoon was now glaring at the boys standing next to me, with anger, "If you two don't want to join Jimin in a punishment you'll stop immediately." The silence seemed to be taken as an offense because Namjoon continued with angry in his voice" Answer m—". He was interrupted when suddenly a pair of cold hands landed on my shoulders causing me to jump, release my hands from my head, and gasping. "Hey, hey," a cheerful voice spoke "Now, let's not get into a fight..." my eyes turn to my side to see who was speaking, there was another boy. Exciting. A handsome one, even. Like that's not new. He had a heart shaped smile and bright orange hair. "C'mon, she just got here like Namjoon said, but on the other hand Taehyung and Jin seem to have a point, she does look sweet, so doesn't that mean we could ... take a small bite—?"He words we're fading as his eyes dropped heavily and he got closer to my neck. Suddenly I realize what he was doing, I wiggled our of his grasp and walked back a few steps my front facing the three of them.

"What's wrong with you?!" I yelled, unaware of my manners, Jimin chimed in "Yeah, what's wrong with you guys, you all need to back off, don't forget yours truly saw her first, therefore yours truly should have rightful ownership of her." I was subconsciously walking backwards until I collide with a hard chest, I jumped back once again and turned to find a (handsome) boy glaring at Jimin. He then pushed past me and walked towards Jimin. When he stood in front of him, he said "Geez, I hate it when you call yourself 'yours truly'." Jimin immediately stood up, coming a little (very) short on the new boy. He was also wearing the same uniform, but the tight button down shirt made it so that way you can see his muscles rippling through, he had brown hair in the shape of a bowl. Their eyes were locked with each other's for a minute, then he scoffed and chuckled a little at Jimin's shortness. He walked to the closest wall (the left side of the room) and leaned against it "Now explain to me why this mortal is here and why she dares to wake me up from my slumber?" He directed to the rest of the boys. But me, being the curios person I am, shyly asked "How did you enter this room so quietly?" He then shouted "Hey I wasn't talking to you, got that?!" 

"Would you all keep it down," everyone, including me, turned our heads and eyes to the end of the room there was a, you guessed it, a handsome boy with midnight black hair he was stretched out on the lavish couch, his eyes were fully closed and he had earplugs in. "Jungkook, you complain about not being able to sleep but have you ever considered the people that are?" He spoke in a sleepy voice, his skin was as pale as snow, but was illuminated orange by the small fire in the fireplace.

"When you all shut your mouths, we have a mystery on our hand that we must figure out at once, and yelling at each other won't help one bit." Namjoon spoke disrupting the furious tension, but a new tension replaced it, the silent type. I decided to break it by saying "We'll this must be all a misunderstanding, I'll just take my luggage and let myself out, now." I quickly said not wanting to be in this mad house for any longer. "Hold on, we still haven't figured this out, and I insist you stay." Namjoon spoke as he grabbed my wrist. "I-I um..." I stuttered as I tried to think of an excuse. Until the black haired one spoke softly without hesitation "Maybe this has something to do with the guy that called me the other day?"


	5. Introductions

"Maybe this has something to do with the guy that called me the other day?"

"Yoongi, do you know something about this girl?" Questioned Jimin. "Maybe." The boy, who I'm assuming is Yoongi responded calmly. "Don't give us this maybe-bullshit, I think we all deserve some sort of explanation." Jungkook exclaimed aggressively. 

"It was that guy, he contacted me a couple of days ago." He paused to collect his thoughts and continued "He told me that we will have a guest arriving from the Church and we should treat her with respect."

"What? Are you telling me that pancake over here is the perceptive bride?" Asked none other than Jimin. "Huh?" I gasped. "Oh, please, let's be honest, she's more of a sacrifice than a bride." Spoke the pink haired boy. 

Yoongi opened his eyes, and spoke "Oh, yeah, that reminds me, he explicitly told me we're not supposed to kill her." "Oh, really then, well, in that case, we're going to have a very long and meaningful relationship," The cocky pink haired boy spoke, turned towards me and continued with a flirtatious tone "don't you think?" "Huh?" I let out once again. 

"It appears I was mistakenly, well since you're going to be living here, let's introduce ourselves. I'll begin" Namjoon spoke and then point to himself. "I'm Namjoon, the fourth oldest." He pointed to the pink haired one and continued "that's Jin, the oldest." "Pleasure to make your acquaintance, little bitch." Said Jin once again flirtatiously. Then Namjoon pointed to Yoongi and said "That's Yoongi, the second oldest." Yoongi did even spare me a second glance instead he closed his eyes again, and continued to listen to whatever music he was playing. Next he pointed to the one with the heart shaped smile and began "That's Hoseok, the third oldest." Hoseok gave me another heart shaped smile although it gave me a source of comfort, I still didn't feel safe.

"Then there's Jimin..." he interrupted him "Don't think, that just because, you're under the watchful gaze of Namjoon that you're protected pancake, don't worry, I'll make you mine." He glared at me with lust darkening his eyes, his lips pulled up into a sickening smirk. "Jimin," Namjoon spoke with authority in his voice, while glaring at him. "Taehyung, the second youngest." He chuckled a little and said "Jimin is and has a small thing, it's me you should be worr—" "Taehyung." Namjoon directing his threat to Taehyung. 

I suddenly got nervous, the guy, the one that yelled at me when I asked how he entered the room so quietly, was now glowering holes into my skull, I didn't even need to turn around to know what he was doing. "And finally, the youngest, Jungkook." I turned to him, just as I thought, daggers were in burning in his dark eyes. When we locked eyes he avoided his gaze with me, turned his head and clicked his tongue. All of this because I 'woke' him up. Whatever, that's beside the point.

"I still think that this has to be some sort of misunderstanding. No body told me, I'd be someone's bride." And looked around the room, at each of them, and said quietly, almost in a whisper "And, besides, all of you are all kind of weird." Their stares now become ones filled with daggers, much like Jungkook's.

"I think I m-might need to contact my father." My voice was weak, suddenly I saw something in the corner of my eye. Jimin was holding my phone.  
"Huh? That's my phone, give that back to me now." I commanded trying to sound strong but really I was weak. "Oh, do you really think I should." I ran to him and trying to grab it out of Jimin's hands. While I was reaching for it another hand came in and grabbed it from Jimin. When I looked up to see who it was, I instantly froze, it was Jungkook.


	6. “They’re all”

When I looked up to see who it was, I instantly froze, it was Jungkook. All I could let out was: "What are you doing?" Almost immediately he replied "This is what I'm doing." He gripped my phone with his strong, hard grip to the point where not only could you see his veins pulsing, but you could hear the slightest cracks from the pressure being put onto the phone. In an instant the phone was in pieces on the ground. He turn and exclaimed with no emotion in his voice: "Get lost." And proceeded to walk away.

Suddenly I felt a cold, dead hand rest on my shoulder. "Oh, there, there, little bitch," I identified the flirtatious voice to belong to Jin. Another hand was placed on my other shoulder my eyes turned toward the owner, it was Taehyung. Jin's hand tightened on my shoulder, to signify to turn my attention back to him, it worked my eyes reverted back to him, and he continued "I knew you weren't going to need that silly phone,". He brought his mouth closer to my ear and finished his ongoing thought "You have me now, isn't that more entertaining?" 

"You know, to be honest, I'm feeling a little peckish,". Taehyung also brought his mouth closer to my face, his warm breathe was hitting my cold check, Jin was now angered by Taehyung's advances, evident by his strong grip on my shoulder. Taehyung acted like he didn't noticed and finished his statement with: "So why don't you feed me." "Hey, no fair." Whined Hoseok from one of the other couches, "I haven't even gotten a taste of her." "Wait your turn dongsaeng..." Jin said as he was getting closer to my neck. When he reached my neck he whispered into it: "You smell so intoxicating, little bitch." He opened his mouth to let his fangs show. I let out a panicked scream that clashed with the thunder outside.I wiggled my way, out of their grasps, and tried to run, but there was no avail, I tripped, barely after reaching 2 feet. I fell face flat, instead of getting up I broke down and began crying. 

When I finished crying, I dried my tears and used my forearms to push me up. My knees were tucked under me, I turned a my head and saw all seven of them, even Jungkook, still standing there watching my pathetic act. When I attempted to stand up, I felt a pain on my knees. I winced, and looked down and saw a small scrap on my knee, it was minor, yet it was oozing blood. I looked up again and gasped.

All seven of them were towering over me, with hunger in their eyes. But it wasn't directed at me, per say. It was more to my knee. Then it all suddenly clicked... they were all vampires.


	7. Run

Then it all suddenly clicked... they were all vampires. I reached into my pocket, and pulled out a cross, closed my eyes, pointed it towards, them and yelled "Take that, you monsters!". I heard Yoongi chuckle, which caused me to open my eyes. I was surprised when the seven boys were still alive and well. That's when I realized he was chuckling from my arrogance.

"Huh, wha-" I was cut off by Namjoon when he spoke in his calm, yet intimidating voice "Honesty," he sat down in the nearest chair and continued: "you don't really believe that there is any truth to those fairytales, that vampires can simply be killed by holy water, crosses, sunlight, and wooden stakes.". I could feel everyone's gaze except for Namjoon's, who's gaze was focused on his hands which were resting on his lap. "Just because it was written by a mortal, doesn't mean it's true, it just goes to show how idiotic mortals can be." 

I was able to regain my composure and stand up, but before trying to escape he turned to me with his dark eyes and finished his statement "But, I don't completely hate mortals, after all they provide a delicious meal." I, involuntarily, began to move back, I turned around to find doors behind me, I ran towards them not caring if they followed, just as long as I find an escape.

The doors clashed behind me as I ran through the elegant, long, dark corridor. Tall pillars engraved intricate designs flashed passed me, due to my speed, the waxed marble floor made a tapping sound as a result of me running. I ran and ran until I realized I was lost, I stopped by one of the pillars to catch my breathe and looked around, then continued running.

The lights were gradually turning on, on their own as I kept running. Once they were finally on at the maximum brightness, I took in my surroundings, but while running it was completely futile. Then I saw tables lined up against the wall, I got a glimpse of what was on it. Sweets, delicacies, and boiling tea in porcelain tea cups, cakes with at least three layers, decorative table cloth, all completely untouched. As I stared at the goods placed on the table I felt myself slow down to gaze upon confections. At the end of the table I felt someone trying to reach out towards me but, failed, I looked to see who it was, Taehyung, he had a sinister smile etched on his handsome face. And as I pass him he spoke in his deep voice "I can't wait to devour you."

With just this alone my adrenaline boosted and I continued running at a pace faster than the one before. I turned the corner and found a little table with a vintage, rusty phone placed on it. I put the receiver on my ear, when I looked down, to dial my father's number I found the cord to be cut in half. 

I gasped as I heard a familiar voice, Hoseok, "Didn't Jin already tell you. You wouldn't be needing a phone during your stay." I dared not to look behind me for I knew Hoseok was there. Instead I shuffled to my right, turn and started to run. But, my escape was cut short, I bumped in a stiff chest I looked up and saw. Hoseok. His once comforting heart-shaped smile, now brought fear, instead. He wrapped his cold hands around my arms. Suddenly I felt another pair of cold, dead hands wrap around me, from behind. I completely froze from panic.

The same person from behind, bent down, putting their mouth towards my ear and whispered with their warm breathe: "Guess who it is, little bitch." A rush of adrenaline coursed through me, and I immediately fought out of their arms, and began running again.

There were a pair of door, that looked familiar to the one's I entered with to this hell. I pushed and pulled in an attempt to escape. No avail. In my state of panic I began banging on it, and pulling it even hard. "Please, please open." I whined desperately. Suddenly another pair of hands slapped the door, to prevent it from shaking due to my fit, and it also trapped me. I turn around and was greeted by Jimin.


	8. The Woman

I turn around, and was greeted by Jimin. His plump lips were tugged up in a sort of sinister, playful smirk, his eyes were half-lidded, once again showing off his dark eyelashes. He spoke in his velvety voice: "Oh, c'mon, you really thought you were going to escape." 

The more he leaned into me, the harder I pushed him away, but it proved to be useless, because the next thing I knew his plush lips were right against my ear. "Now, might be the time to hear that anticipated scream, oh, dear, sweet pancake." He whispered calmly.

I finally got the strength to push him away, I tumbled a little, before making my escape. As I was running I turned behind me and saw Jimin, not chasing me but smiling. It seemed like every time I escaped them they don't every follow me. 

I found myself falling into the old desire of traveling up one of the sets of stairs rekindle, as my path was lit by the, like the rest of the house, lavish chandelier. The red, silky carpet softened my steps as I continued up the stairs, another benefit. 

At the top of the staircase, there was a hallway that was dark, in my moment of desperation I ran into it, the hallway. I stopped when I found broken chains, and a padlock lying on the ground lost as I was, they were gleaming in the light. I turned my head slightly to see where the light source was coming from. There were a pair of doors ajar, opened from the inside. The room was almost beckoning me to enter. And so, I fell into that desire again. I walked in slowly, my hopes were that I could find a place to hide in this room, and when the time comes escape from the madness. I closed the door behind me, softly, to make sure they don't hear me. I lay my back against the door to rest from my recent fatigue. 

I was finally able to take a break from the horrors of this house. I was finally able to breath and hear my thoughts. I let out a breathe, I didn't even know I was holding in 'till now. Well several breathes, I was exhausted from all the running I had been doing to escape these monsters. 

The room I was currently in was dusty and old. There were no sources of light, no fancy furniture, except for a vanity, and one worn out loveseat that had rips and some loose buttons. There were covered up painting hanging on the dull wall and a bookshelf grasping for life against it. Finally, a dusty window, which was the only source of the light. This room looked like it hadn't been inhabited for years, hence why the lock was lying on the ground with the chains. 

I walked towards the vanity placed by the window. My eyes widened to see what was placed on the top of it. Jewelry. Golden earrings with large quantities of sapphire and ruby, pearl necklaces, garnet bracelets, amethyst anklets, opal and emerald brooches white diamond head prices with touchings of blue and yellow diamonds. They were so beautiful, yet I wouldn't feed into my desires, not again. 

But I failed when I heard a light tapping sound on the slightly cracked, dust-covered window. There I found a beautiful woman dressed in just as luxurious clothes, and gorgeous jewelry.

As if sensing my presences, she turned around. Our eyes locking for a mere moment, before, suddenly, my heart felt like it was about to burst right out of my chest. While gasping from pain, I stumbled back and hit the rickety bookshelves, causing some books to fall from their place. When my heart began beating at its normal pace, I looked to see if the woman was still there. But it proved pointless because she was gone.


	9. The Room Explained

When my heart began beating at its normal pace, I looked to see if the woman was still there. But it proved pointless because she was gone. My breathing calmed down, and I was finally able to notice the scattered books around me. I prayed to myself that those monsters didn't hear. 

As I was look looking at the books around, I saw a familiar picture sticking out of a open book. Some papers were sticking out of it also, and much like any book it had writing in it. I turned my aching body around to face it, the book, and picked it up, for further inspection.

I pulled out the picture... it was me and my father. It appeared we were in front of some sort of well-built, lavish building. My father was holding a pink bundle, a tiny infant, me. I dragged my fingers over my young and innocent self and whispered: "That's... that's me." I looked at the book from which the book fell out of, and recognized the hand writing immediately, it was my father's! "But how?" I whispered once again out of confusion. 

I began reading out loud, unaware of my situation, the entry that was written neatly on top of the dotted lines: "(Y/N) gives me happiness. The fact that she is not actually my child means nothing to me. I'm only grateful for her being my blessing each day." I looked at the entry once again making sure what he wrote was read correctly, tears began to well up in my eyes. "How can this be?" my hoarse voice spoke. "Am I just not my father's child, why is his diary here?" I ask to seemingly no one but myself, without realizing I spoke a little too loudly. 

"Of all of the rooms, you had to pick this one to enter." The deep voice woke me from my crisis to a new crisis. I was completely surrounded. With Yoongi (lazily leaning against the ripped loveseat), Jungkook, and Taehyung on the left, Hoseok and Jimin on the right side of the room, and finally Namjoon with the window (where the gorgeous lady was) behind him, and Jin was in front of him sitting crossed legged. "This room has been sealed off so no one may enter." The deep voice spoke once again, I was able to identify the voice as Namjoon's. Jin's flirtatious voice interrupted the serious mood, set by Namjoon with: "Now, little bitch do you know how much trouble you're putting us in now, we need to get a new lock." He ended the statement in a childish manner with a slight pout on his heart-like lips. He crawled closer to me and asked in his velvety voice "Now, tell us how you got in?" 

Hoseok immediately swooped in, put a hand on Jin's shoulder, causing him to look up and stop crawling closer to me, and spoke "Now, now Jin remember you still haven't give me a turn. She mine for the time being." I interrupted their discussion "But, I-I belong to n-nobody." Jungkook immediately looked at me with fury in his eyes and began walking closer to me.


	10. The Room Continued

(WARNING, TRIGGERING EVENTS MAY TAKE PLACE FOR THOSE SENSITIVE TO CERTAIN TOPICS, SUCH AS ABUSE)

Jungkook looked at me with fury in his eyes and began walking closer to me. He stopped when he reached my shaking figure, he looked down at me and saw the effect he had on me, his gaze softened. Jungkook, the same guy who probably hated me, looked sorry for me. He closed his eyes, shook his head, and let out a breathe. When he opened his dark, Bambi-like eyes, he looked at me once again. I was still shaking from my fear, afraid of what was to come next, this appeared to make him more frustrated than before. He raised his hand at me, I immediately covered my head with my arms to soften the impact of his anticipated blow. 

When I didn't feel any pain I looked up and saw his arm shaking, and he had a face that expressed what was going through his head, an indecisive one, to be exact. He was hesitant, he was contemplating whether or not he would hit me. Jungkook then used his bottled energy to push the remaining books off their spot. I flinched, as the books were raining down. "Tch, pathetic," he snarled "you're lucky you're just a woman, (a/n sorry if you're not) if you weren't I would have beaten the shit out of you." 

I was still quivering and from my fear, closed my eyes once again hoping that this is some sort of dream, scratch that at nightmare. Jin who was still in front of me took notice of Jungkook's behavior and mocked him " Oh, please Jungkook, give a rest, and since when have you ever gotten soft for another human this hasn't happened since you met Li—" Jin was cut off by Jungkook yelling at him "Shut up!".

I felt a cold hand grab my chin and turn it, forcefully, towards to the person who grabbed it. "My, my, that sacred face of your's..." I opened my eyes to see who the owner of the deep voice was, Taehyung. He continued "it just makes me want to eat you up." His dark beady eyes were staring into my soul, the same smirk from before was etched on his face again. I suddenly felt light-headed from my fear. "Ah, what's the matter, my dear, are you sacred." He chuckled a little and finished his statement "You really know how to get me going."

I heard all the boys voices, but since I was light-headed I couldn't comprehend any of it. Until I heard the deep, voice of order of this house Namjoon spoke, it was like I was obligated to listen "You have to understand something, and that is there is no escape, so don't even bother trying, and if you do well then, I think I'll just leave it at that." I began blacking out, I could still hear Jungkook's deep voice continuing Namjoon's warning "Oh, c'mon, just get straight to the point, tell her if she ever tries to escape we'll suck her dry." With my last strength I tried to fight off their hands and bodies from trying to steal my blood, all the while screaming, screaming for them to stop, screaming for someone to help me. Suddenly a crash.


	11. The Room Final

With my last strength I tried to fight off their hands and bodies from trying to steal my blood, all the while screaming, screaming for them to stop, screaming for someone to help me. Suddenly a crash. All eyes, even my tired, frightened eyes turned towards the sound, only to find a back facing us, Yoongi. And we found the source of the the sound broken glass beside Yoongi's feet.

"My bad." he said quietly, he still had earplugs in his ears, his eyes were half-lidded, and his face look pale and soft, effects from waking up from a long nap. He looked like an angel. "Seems like I'm still tired, I'll go to bed." 'No don't go...' I thought his voice was stern like Namjoon yet quiet, he made them stop, and he didn't try to take my blood, all while being tired. Maybe... maybe he can help me. He could be the Knight from my fairytales when I was younger, just like Jiyong. 

My head was spinning and my eyes were still wide from fear. "Hey there, pancake." I slowly turned my head as of on command. Jimin's heinous smirk was etched on his face his dark orbs, although beautiful they were deadly. He slowly reached out for my face with his small hand. My heart was hammering against my chest, begging to be released. I was quivering from fear and bottled up adrenaline. As a way to get rid of the adrenaline my pupils darted from to side as my eye twitched.

My vision blurred as I looked up at the boys one last time as my blackness filled my peripheral vision, although blackness was the majority of what I could see, I could tell that they all had that same smirk Jimin had. I felt cold finger tips graze the side of my cheek. Jimin. He was the last thing I saw before completely blacking out. I heard a flirtatious voice filing my ears, but it wasn't Jin it was Taehyung. "Are you ready little pancake."

End of chapter 1


	12. Morning

I hope all of you are well and good, pls take care of yourselves and enjoy.

Beginning of Part 2

Warning mature content 

Warmness. Something I haven't felt in a long time. I begin to slowly open my eyes as tiredness fills my body. I sit up and feel the thick blanket slid off my body I rub my tired eyes, and let my hands fall into my lap, I felt a soft cloth come in contact with my hand, I look down and realize I'm not in the clothes that I was in yesterday. I was wearing white, flimsy shorts that tie around the bottom with a baby pink bow. I rest both my hands on my lap, and slowly dragged up my cold hands coming into contact with my warm stomach, continuing to pull them up to my breasts, feeling the silky, short fabric decorated in ribbons. I look down to see I wasn't wearing a bra. I gasped and immediately pulled my hands away from my nipples, which were beginning to erect.

I sigh, looking down at my pink nipples, almost see-through, I put my hands once again onto my breasts and began to grope them, I let out a small moan. Warmness fills my womanhood, as I drag one of my hands down toward it. My right hand digs past the elastic, while my left is resting on my breast, as my index finger and thumb begin to pinch my sensitive nipples. Whilst my right hand made a small discovery, I wasn't wearing any underwear. My other index finger and ring finger open my wet folds, letting my middle finger feel my wet, small clit. 

I was instantly reminded of him, Jiyong, a guy I met before I moved here, he was sweet and although he was older than me by 3 years, I liked him, a lot. I moaned his name out, trying my best to be quiet, in case anyone heard me. I began to draw a picture of him in my mind, remembering how handsome he was, and the dark ink that covered his body and just for a second I forgot where I was, and totally lost myself. I closed my eyes, threw my head back, and let myself be free and swim in my bliss and euphoria.

"Wow, that's hot, but pancake, my name's Taehyung." My head snapped back, my eyes wide with fear and surprise, my hands pull away from my bothered body. I found Taehyung laying across the end of my bed, one hand propping his head and the other across his side, he smirked in a condescending way, showing off his sharp fangs and spoke in his husky voice, deeper than usual, signaling he must of woken up " You look pretty sexy in negligee. And your little pearl is giving off such a delicious aroma." I blushed at his words and stuttered "A-are trying to flirt with me, b-because it's not working." He chuckled, oh how I hated his belittling attitude. Taehyung got on all fours and crawled towards me. I did the opposite and began to back up until my back hit the wooden headboard, he took this to his advantage and pin me to it. "What? Are you afraid I'm going to be better than that Jiyong-guy, you were moaning about? Hmmm." He chuckled. "Well, no, in fact I called him... before Jungkook broke my phone, yea. He's coming to save me from you psychos." I made that up on the spot hoping he would believe me and leave me alone, instead he laughed, a hearty one, causing him to move back. I tried to make my escape, by sliding out of the bed, but I was stopped by an iron-grip. "Yeah right, pancake. Stop pulling on my dick. No one is going to save yo—." Suddenly Taehyung was interrupted by the sound of the door.


	13. Morning Part 2

Suddenly Taehyung was interrupted by the sound of the door. Both Taehyung and I stopped and stared towards the door with fear. 'Why is Taehyung so scared, he was just cocky a second ago.' I thought. His breath was held. But when the door opened he released. There stood Jimin with a confused expression wearing the same uniform from yesterday. His dark eyes were half-lidded it looked like he had just woken up. Jimin blinked and let his vision adjust. Once he realized that his eyes weren't deceiving him, he stomped towards Taehyung and push him away from me "Don't touch what belong's to Your's Truly without permission." He spat while looking down on him. Jimin's button nose scrunched up, and began to sniff the air. I thought about what Taehyung said about 'my little pearl' and pulled the duvet up to my face to cover up the red that's across it making sure my lower half was cover. 

Jimin sensed my movement and turned his head towards me and said "Say, little pancake, what's that sme—" Taehyung as if gain consciousness said "Don't be so rough, ChimChim." I giggled a little at the nickname, but stopped when Jimin's cold gaze was on me "Why don't you shut your—". The voice of order entered the room "Both of you stop this.". You guessed it Namjoon his firm voice accompanied by his piercing dark eyes sent a shiver down my spine, Namjoon's voice filled the awkward silence "Come on we're going to be late." "Late?" I mumbled. "Aw, c'mon I was just starting to have fun." Whined Taehyung. "C'mon nothing, she has to get changed, so get out." "Changed?" I questioned "Are we going somewhere?" "Well isn't obvious? We're going to school. Idiot." He muttered the last part under his breath, I looked down, with hurt in my eyes. His face softened and he sighed "If these two bother you again, tell me, I won't hesitate to put them in their place." He then grabbed the two boys and dragged them out. "You're uniform is on the edge of you bed get ready quick we're heading out in a couple of minutes." 

'He's so much nicer than the other boys' I thought I looked at the uniform, dark red blazer with a white button up, like the boys, and a black skirt complimented by a black ribbon. There was a pin laying onto of the uniform that read Nova Discipula. As I was getting up to wear the uniform, I felt something poke me, I turned around to find my cross. The one that my father gave me before I left.

My father, my father wasn't really my father. But that didn't matter to me, although there were some things we didn't agree on, such as Jiyong, I still loved him, and I always would. I can't help but wonder why he would take in a child that isn't his, or even where he found me. Perhaps he knew where I was right now, maybe he did this on purpose. Sending me to mad house with a bunch of vampires. Is this my punishment for liking someone like Jiyong. 

Jiyong, a smile came to my face. He had already graduated high school, unlike me, yet, he told me he didn't really know what to do with himself. I told him he could be whatever he wanted and I would be with him, of course I thought he would only think of me as a friend. I mean why would someone like him like someone like me, he had 20 tattoos and had all the girls he wanted under him with just a simple gaze, why would someone like that, like someone he probably saw as just a child. That's what I thought until he replied with "I would like that." 

I have to find that journal, I have too many question that I have to answer. I got up and walked towards the door with power in my step, I grabbed the doorknob twisted and pulled it, only to find a figurative wall.


End file.
